How to save money
The best ways to save money are *Not eating out *Lowering your energy bill *Buying in bulk *Buy used cars/and use them for longer *Walk/biking/public transportation, and don't have a car *In order to maximize any attempt to save money, keep track your expenses and you will have a better control of your savings. =Food= The best way to save money is to not eat out. If you can stop eating out or ordering takeout or delivery you can save hundreds of dollars. Making food from scratch will also save you a bunch of money, rather than eating prepackaged food. Raw ingredients are always very cheap especially dried or canned goods. Even using canned tomato paste to make spaghetti sauce will save you 2-3 times the cost. Bulk Buying in bulk will save you a ton of money. As long as you can eat it before it goes bad. Dried goods are the easiest things to get in bulk. You can find a 25 lb bag of rice for 15$US. Try looking at you local food cooperative (CO-OP), or international food stores for bulk grains. Spices can be gotten for extremely cheap at Indian grocery stores, however the quantities may last you a life time. Be sure to store the bulk food well. It would be a pity for all you food to goto waste because of bugs. =Transportation= A car is the most expensive thing to own. If you don't absolutely need it, get rid of it! *Gas+insurance+repairs+...=a ton of money Most travel is within 8 km (5 mi) of your home. By biking or walking to do these erins you save you a lot of money on gas, and other hidden expenses of driving a car. Traveling longer distances, it is cheaper to ride a bus, or train. You can save a couple hundred dollars if you use public transportation for you commute. Car pooling can also save you money Here is a Very detailed calculation of true annual cost of cars and bikes. http://www.kenkifer.com/bikepages/advocacy/autocost.htm =Energy= Energy can be the costliest expense, aside from a car. Natural gas is the cheapest way to heat. The main cost reductions are on how you use the energy, and you prevent losses. If you can avoid it, don't use air-conditioning. It is quite expensive http://www.cfec.com/Htm/powerCostTips.htm Vacations Airplanes cost allot of money. 200$US to 1000$US, If you can vacation close to your home, you can save a ton of money. As a kid my family would go camping at Cape Henlopen, 240 km (150 mi) from my house. It would cost 5$US a night for camping plus the cost of frozen hot-dogs, sandwiches and cereal for food. Clothes Some people have been hoodwinked into thinking they need to spend a small fortune on clothes,shoes,and accessories. Yet te reality is cheap clothingoptions are limitless for the savy shopper. One choice? Make your own clothes! Buying fabric from scratch and learning to sew can no doubt save you hundreds. Don't have time to make them from scratch? Try thrift shops. You can find all sorts of items- shirts,pants,shoes,belts,purses, in good condition, and often name brands for under $5. Yard sales and flea markets also may have clothes for a low cost, but in good condition.Consignment shops are also worth a look. If you feel you need to have something new, hunt down the store's clearance racks and/or take advantage of sale days. Don't forget online shops' sales and deals, you can also sign up for emails to alert you of future saving opportunities in the store. Clearly, endless money can be spared if one is willing to expand their shopping places and techniques. =External Links= *Researching How To Save Money can save you lots of cash. From HowTo Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Howto Category:Save money Category:Clothes Category:Howto Category:Save money Category:Clothes Category:Howto Category:Save money Category:Clothes